Wojna o Prefectię
thumb|400px|Położenie Prefectii na mapie galaktycznejWojna pomiędzy siłami Tau - z Klanów T'au oraz Vior'la a także kilku innych - oraz Imperium Człowieka: w tym Kosmicznymi Marines, Gwardią Imperialną oraz Imperialnymi Rycerzami. Kampania zakończyła się zwycięstwem Dominium, oraz wycofaniem się sił Ludzkości z planety. Historia Ewakuacja Aun'Do Po zwycięstwie na planecie Agrellan oraz porażce na Voltoris, uwagę Komandor Shadowsun przyciągnął system planetarny Dovar. Wokół gwiazdy Dovaris krążyło kilka planet niezwykle bogatych w cenne surowce. Jednakże pokaźne złoża platyny czy złota nie interesowały Tau, gdyż nie miały większego zastosowania dla Większego Dobra, służyły tylko zaspokajaniu prywatnych, luksusowych potrzeb. Dla Dominium liczyło się tylko to co mogłoby pomóc w ekspansji i rozwoju ich technologii - na przykład nowe źródła energii. Planeta Perfectia była nie tylko doskonałym punktem zaczepienia w sektorze, ale i posiadała niewykorzystane rezerwy energii geomagnetycznej. Imperium, w swej krótkowzroczności, zamieniło Prefectię w zwyczajną planetę-fortecę, aby oddzielić potencjalnych najeźdźców od pełnych cennych metali planet. Taka ignorancja niezwykle uraziła członków Kasty Ziemi, którzy widzieli że Imperium wykorzystuje zaledwie ułamek potencjału tego świata. Odpowiednio terraformowana, planeta mogłaby być prawdziwym ,,kopem" dla ekspansji Tau W ten właśnie sposób siły ekspedycyjne Shadowsun rozpoczęły ofensywę na Prefectię, a imperialni dowódcy, w pewien sposób zadowoleni że Tau kontynuowali swój nacisk, wysłali do systemu Dovar sporych rozmiarów armię, aby powstrzymali obcych. Tak jak wiele innych wielkich konfliktów w historii, wojna na Prefectii zaczęła się od jednej operacji. Już na samym początku grupa lotnictwa Tau wpadła w pułapkę Kruczej Gwardii. Piloci Kasty Powietrza nie mogli dać sobie rady z nagłym i zmasowanym atakiem Kosmicznych Marines, wiele ich maszyn zostało strąconych - w tym osobista Orca Niebianina, czcigodnego Aun'Do. Nim jednak statek Aun'Do się rozbił, Niebianin został bezpiecznie katapultowany, a jego kapsuła życia spokojnie wylądowała na powierzchni Prefectii. I chociaż piloci Kasty Powietrza tym razem zawiedli, wcześniej wykorzystali jeszcze jedną sztuczkę - wypuścili wiele sterowanych przez sondy wabików, identycznych do kapsuły Aun'Do. Rozpoczął się wyścig z czasem - albo Tau zdołaliby uratować Niebianina, albo najpierw znalazłaby go Krucza Gwardia, czym zadaliby obcym śmiertelny dla morale cios. Mistrz Zakonu Corvin Severax sam wydał rozkazy grupie uderzeniowej mającej znaleźć Aun'Do - mieli go nie tylko odszukać, ale i pojmać. Zabicie go nie byłoby aż tak owocne, gdyż przez lata Imperium zrozumiało polityczne i duchowe znaczenie Niebian w społeczeństwie Tau. Z tak wysoko postawionej istoty mogli oni wyciągnąc rzeczy które mogłyby pomóc wymazać Dominium na zawsze z map Galaktyki. Zadanie znalezienia Niebianina spadło na Kapitana Solaqa z 5-tej Kompanii. Przeprowdził on serię ataków na Tau którzy usiłowali odnaleźć Aun'Do. Jego szybkie jak cięcie mieczem ataki jednak rozbiły się o taktyki Kadry Infiltracyjnej. Chociaż Kapitanowi ciężko było to przyznać, dowódca Tau, Shas'Ui Starshroud, był równie dobry w walce podjazdowej co on sam. Ich siły ścierały się wielokrotnie, obaj próbowali odgadnąć ruch przeciwnika i wywlec go w pole, próbując każdej taktyki, pułapki oraz przynęty jaką mogli wymyślić. W końcu Solaq zdołał odnaleźć swój cel. W pokrytej pyłem dziczy rozegrało się ostatnie starcie pomiędzy dwoma dowódcami. Przelano tam wiele krwi Kosmicznych Marines jak i Kasty Ognia. Astartes mieli już odstrzelić ostatniego z przybocznych Niebianina, gdy pociski bolterowe eksplodowały w bezpiecznej odległości od niego na błyszczącej tarczy. Kadra Infiltracyjna szybko przejęła i oddaliła się wraz z Aun'Do, pozostawiając Kapitana Solaqua aż czerwonego ze wściekłości. Wielki odwet Pierwsze starcia thumb|400px|Mapa strategiczna powierzchni planety Mimo iż pierwsze starcia na samej Prefectii było dość intensywne, wojna o sąsiednie planety ledwo się rozpocznyała. Tau zdecydowali się zostawić Voltoris, po czym flota Dominium, walcząc na planetach Doth, Delinquence oraz Carradon, utorowała sobie drogę wgłąb Imperium tak szybko, że Imperialna Marynarka ani Gwardia Imperialna nie były w stanie ich powstrzymać. Na samej Prefectii posiłki już dawno były obecne. Nie mniej niż osiem Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines wylądowało na powierzchni, zajmując pozycje na każdej w wielu punktach na planecie w jedną godzinę. Ich trzonem była Krucza Gwardia, Mistrz Zakonu Severax rozkazał Kayvaanowi Shrike'owi oraz Cienistej Formacji Solaq przeprowadzić kilka początkowych uderzeń w celu zlikwidowania Komandorów Tau w kompleksach elektrokopalnianych na Prefectii. Używając rozpadliny znanej jako Blizna Ventura jako punktu zaczepienia dla ich operacji, Shrike zaplanował najpierw rozeznać się w siłach jakimi obcy dysponują, poczekać aż zbiorą wojska, by nagle zaatakować, wbijając się w sam środek linii Tau. Jednakże, im dłużej Krucza Gwardia obserwowała, tym trudniej było im dostrzeć słabostki do wykorzystania - sztuka infiltracji Shadowsun dorównywała ich własnej. Białe Szramy jednak nawet nie próbowali działać jak ich bracia z Kruczej Gwardii. Bo wyjściu z Osnowy po podróży z Voltoris Zakon posłał od razu do walki tylu wojowników ilu mógł. Kor'sarro Khan zorganizował serię szybkich szturmów na całej planecie, jednak zabrał ze sobą tylko kilku najbardziej zaufanych łowców do znalezienia i zlikwidowania O'Shaserry. Każdy z Białych Szram chciał wyeliminować dowódczynię Tau nim ich sojusznicy z Kruczej Gwardii zaatakują w końcu ze swych kryjówek. Na samo wspomnienie imienia Shadowsun, Kor'sarro Khanowi aż gotowała się krew w żyłach, od razu nabierając posępnego nastroju. Chociaż żywił do niej szacunek ze względu jej umiejętności oraz nieustępliwości, nie zmieniało to faktu że chciał zdobyć jej głowę jak nic innego. Wolał by to jego ostrze odebrało jej życie, nie strzał w plecy z boltera. Była godnym przeciwnikiem i zasługiwała na czystą śmierć. Ukrywanie się w cieniu, czekanie i postępowanie jak jacyś zabójcy - takie metody nie pasowały Khanowi i jego Białym Szramom. Khan dobrze znał swojego wroga, gdyż walczył z Shadowsun wcześniej już dwukrotnie. Stwierdził że bezpośredni atak na rozmiarów miasta bazę główną Tau na południowym-wschodzie od kompleksów elektrokopalnianych nie przyniósł by żadnego skutku - szanse na to że głównodowodząca Komandor tam będzie były równe zeru, a cała lokacja według niego była zwykłą przynętą. Zamiast tego dowódca Białych Szram zdecydował najeżdżać mniejsze grupy wroga rozstawione w okolicach Południowych Blizn. Miał nadzieję na to że wywabi w ten sposób swoje nemezis z ukrycia. W kilka godzin od lądowania na planecie na ziemi niczyjej na wschód od Roju Atlassi, Białe Szramy odkryły trzy posterunki Tau w okolicy autostrat łączących miasta. W owych placówkach znajdowało się kilka ufortyfikowanych twierdz w kształcie ośmikątów, na których szczytach stały przypominające dyski wieże, z któych Tau mogli zalać deszczem ognia każdego kto chciał przejśc koło nich. Khan oraz jego ludzie wylądowali w Thunderhawkach, atakując placówki Tau z kilku kierunków naraz. Jednakże ośmiokątne fortyfikacje same w sobie były pułapkami. Po kosztownej lekcji na Voltoris, Shadowsun długo myślała nad tym jakie miejsca ludzie mogą uznawać za ważne. Chciała skopiować sposób myślenia swojego wroga, by zwabić go do zachęcająco wyglądających pułapek Kauyonu. thumb|400px|Krótkie zobrazowanie całego starcia Białe Szramy rodzieliły się. Zaatakowały wszystkie placówki w jednym momencie, nie dając Tau w ten sposób możliwości wysłania wsparcia z jednej do drugiej. Khan poinstruował żołnierzy aby poruszali się zygzakując na kształt pioruna. W ten sposób mieli dotrzeć do fortyfikacji i zmiażdżyć wroga w bliskim starciu. Jednakże gdy Marines byli już blisko i wydawało się że plan się uda, nagle struktury zaczęły się unosić i oddalać się od nich. Latające, ośmiokątne mury zaczęły się rozszczepiać i powoli okrążać siły Białych Szram. Na każdym z nich ukrywały się pancerze bitewne, których ostrzał z broni energetycznych szybko zredukował transportowce Astartes do kupy dymiących wraków. Złamane ostrza O'Shaserra już wcześniej rozmieściła na planecie pełno pułapek, a jeśli Adeptus Astartes dawali radę wydostać się z jej starannie przygotowanych stref śmierci, Kadry ukryte w kanionach i rozpadlinach w skorupie Prefectii od razu przeprowadzały atak aby dokończyć dzieła. Setki Kosmicznych Marines zginęło już w pierwszych etapach wojny, a jeszcze więcej zostało poważnie rannych. Shadowsun obserwowała dzięki sondom całą rzeź z daleka, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Jednakże Khan nie był pierwszym lepszym dowódcą z łapanki. Kapitan osobiście powiódł swoją pół-kompanię bojową Stormlance na posterunki na zachód od Kompleksu Siphonid - długiej, zrujnowanej, przypominającej zaporę budowli. Jako iż placówka ta była najbliżej znajdującej się na południowym-wschodzie bazy głównej Tau, Khan wiedział że prawdopodobnie wróg szybko otrzyma wsparcie. Zamiast przeznaczyć do tego zadania jednego ze swoich sierżantów, sam wziął to zadanie na barki, mając nadzieję że znajdzie tam wyzwanie godne jego ostrza. Nie był zawiedziony. Kapitan Białych Szram zorganizował dobrze swój atak. Jego pół-kompania zaatakowała Siphonid od północy. W międzyczasie grupa uderzeniowa motocyklistów Speartip pokonała Bliznę Vaegrusa aby stamtąd popędzić prosto na kompleks, aby przeprowadzić atak ze wschodu. Ścigacze Landa ze Szwadronu Stormbringer nadlecieć miały od południa. Trzy grupy uderzeniowe spadły na placówkę Tau w idealnie zgranym ze sobą czasie. Łowcy na motocyklach przebili się przez ogień z karabinów pulsowych, używając swoich ciężkich maszyn jako tarczy. Jednak nawet ci którzy zostali powaleni przez ostrzał szybko się podnieśli i wznowili rajd, gdyż ich pancerze wspomagane również były odporne na ostrzał z broni małego kalibru obcych. Pół-kompania Khana atakując od północy wystrzeliła wiele granatów dymnych, mając nadzieję na to że gęsta, szara chmura ukryje ich przez ostrałem. Pomysł był dobry - gdyby nie to, ustawione na szczycie wież obronnych działa elektromagnetyczne szybko zezłomowałyby ich transportowce. Kilka zostało co prawda trafionych, jednak nie powstrzymało to ataku. Razorback Złośliwy Nóż ''w pewnym momencie zatrzymał się, otwierając swoje boczne włazy dla dwóch uzbrojonych w działa laserowe dewastatorów. Dwa intensywne promienie świetlne wydobyły się spod chmury dymu i trafiły prosto w wieże obronne Tau. Działa elektromagnetyczne płonąc poleciały w dół, zmuszając Wojowników Ognia do odwrotu. thumb|400px|Białe Szramy w walce w zwarciu Shas'Ui dowodzący w placówce zastanawiał się czy ma jeszcze czas na okrążenie nadchodzącego szturmu. Ostrzał z wyrzutni rakiet wspierających garnizon pancerzy XV8 Crisis zniszczył wiele nadjeżdżających pojazdów przeciwnika. Mieli zamiar zlikwidować dowódców każdej z trzech kolumn, co sparaliżowałoby cały atak. Gdy fortyfikacje antygrawitacyjne zaczęły podnosić się do góry, ostrzał Tau spadł na Białe Szramy zadając spore straty, jednak i to nie powstrzymało Marines. Ślizgając się i zwodząc motocykliści dobrnęli w końcu do fortyfikacji kilka chwil wcześniej niż Tau sobie to obliczyli. Wojownicy Ognia sięgnęli po granaty fotonowe, jednak Białe Szramy były już zbyt blisko. Pancerze Crisis wzbiły się w niebo, jednak w tej samej chwili Szwadron Stormbringer wyleciał z chmur zaraz za nimi, ostrzeliwując pancerze bitewne i ściągając ku ziemi. Weterani w czerwonych hełmach na plecakach rakietowych niespodziewanie również wyszli z chmur, desantując się z towarzyszącej Ścigaczom Landa kanonierki Stormtalon, polując na Crisisy ze swoimi mieczami łańcuchowymi. Wkróctce szczęki wszystkich ataków zamknęły się. Każda fortyfikacja antygrawitacyjna została ostrzelana z broni melta, które zrobiły dziury w ich ścianach zewnętrznych. Z transporterów Rhino zaczęły wychodzić drużyny Taktyczne. Wojownicy Ognia zdołali się szybko pozbierać, wciąż wściekle ostrzeliwując oponentów. Zdołali zabić paru z nich, jednak w tym momencie atak nie był już możliwy do powstrzymania. Khan osobiście prowadził atak, wycinając sobie drogę przez xenos swoim Księżycowym Kłem. Gdy Białe Szramy dotarły na szczyt placówki, gdzie broniły się resztki garnizonu, przeteleportowały się tam dodatkowo posiłki w postaci Terminatorów - miało to dokończyć dzieła rzezi obrońców. Sidła i pułapki Komandor Shadowsun z wielkim zainteresowaniem obserwowała atak Białych Szram. Doszła do konkluzji że jej nemezis - Khan - będzie znajdować się w najbardziej obleganej bazie. Wkrótce miał zapłacić za swoje czyny, nie mieć nawet cienia szansy na litość. Kadry O'Shaserry były ukryte przez pola kamuflujące w rozpadlinach przebiegających od północy na południe. Chociaż statki Imperium już dawno zeszły na niską orbitę, te niezależne armie Tau siedziały w ukryciu i czekały, gotowe wesprzeć jeden z trzech posterunków które Komandor ustanowiła jako sidła do większej pułapki. Siły Shadowsun wyruszyły jak tylko wojownicy Khana wyszli ze swoich pojazdy. Dotarli tam wtedy gdy garnizon Tau z placówki był już na swej ostatniej linii obrony. Osobista Kadra Shaserry spokojnie opuściła transportowce, jej drużyny Stealth w otoczyły pole bitwy, podczas gdy Riptide utrzymywał dystans, czekając ukryty w ruinach nieopodal placówek. Białe Szramy były już blisko, a garnizon Kasty Ognia chciał oddać swoje życia w najlepszy sposób jaki mógł. Odczuli ulgę gdy okazało się że cała armia sojuszników jest tak naprawdę ukryta w okolicy. Pierwszym znakiem obecności Shadowsun był dźwięk strzału z blasterów fuzyjnych - promień jednak nie był wycelowany w żadną z Białych Szram, lecz w antygrawitacyjną wieżę ogniową. Konstrukcja, uszkodzona już wcześniej, runęła. Kor'sarro Khan osobiście zabił ostatniego z obrońców Tau na wale antygrawitacyjnym, sekundę przed tym jak ciężka struktura runęła na niego oraz jego Terminatorów, przygniatając ich do ziemi. Momentalnie wszystkie drużyny Stealth doskoczyły do pola bitwy na plecakach odrzutowych, odstrzeliwując zaskoczonych Marines. To samo zresztą zrobił Riptide, plując ogniem ze swojego ciężkiego działka pulsowego. Role się odwróciły - teraz do Białe Szramy były w potrzasku, gdy w pewnym momencie imperialne lotnictwo odpowiedziały na wezwanie Khana. Kanonierki Astartes pojawiły się nagle, zmuszając wspierającą wojska Shadowsun Kastę Powietrza do wycofania się. Komandor i jej siły również zostały zmuszone do odwrotu, mimo iż prawie udało im się dorwać Khana. Wendeta O'Shaserry miała jeszcze zatem trochę poczekać. Popiół i cienie Kayvaan Shrike z 3-ciej Kompanii Kruczej Gwardii otrzymał zadanie odnalezienia słabych punktów w obronie Tau na Prefectii. Osiem Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines przeprowadziło szturmy przeciwko wojskom obcych na całej planecie. Shirke natomiast wolał skupić się na kompleksach elektrokopalnianych Południowych Blizn. Był pewien że dowódczyni Tau ceniła sobie zapewnianą przez nie energię, a także tego że nie spotka jej na pol bitwy, gdyż wolała unikać konfrontacji z Kor'sarro Khanem. Jako iż Shrike był głównodowodzącym Kruczą Gwardią na Prefectii, miał ze sobą nie tylko całą 3-cią Kompanię, ale także część 2-giej, kilka drużyn Zwiadowców z 10-tej, najlepszych Weteranów z 1-szej oraz kanonierki ze Skrzydła Raptor. Podzielił 3-cią Kompanię na dwie części, przydzielił Zwiadowców do każdej z nich. Swoje najbardziej mobilne siły trzymał natomiast w rezerwie w Roju Aquillon. Sam Shrike wziął ze sobą trzecią częśc wojsk i udał się na zachód, w stronę Blizny Ventura, natomiast Astartes pod dowództwem Kapelana 2-giej Kompanii Laefina wysłani zostali na północ. Marines Torovaca opuścili zatem Rój Aquillon i udali się na północ. Kapelan był rozważnym człowiekiem, lecz po wielu dniach czekania, nawet jego cierpliwość została wystawiona na próbę. Białe Szramy już od dawna prowadziły otwartą walkę. Shrike poprosił Torovaca aby używał voxu jak najmniej, chcąc uniknąć podsłuchu Tau. Zwiadowcy donieśli Kapelanowi o grupie xenos niedaleko. Zdecydował że przeprowadzą oni nagły, miażdżący atak. Torovac rozkazał opuścić pojazdy i resztę drogi pokonać na piechotę. Zauważeni Tau kryli się w ruinach opuszczonej elektrokopalni, informacje które otrzymał Kapelan pasowały do przekazanemu mu wcześniej przez Shrike'a opisu Kadry Łowców. Nic z czym jego połowa Kompanii miałaby sobie nie poradzić, pomyślał Torovac. Gdy się zbliżyli kazał swym ludziom zająć pozycję i czekać. Marines obserwowali Tau którzy przygotowywali się do walki po tym jak gęsta chmura pyłu powstała po przejeździe konwoju zdradziła ich pozycję. Wojownicy Kasty Ognia zdawali się ich na początku nie widzieć, jako iż podobne burze piaskowe były typowym zjawiskiem na tej planecie. Po prawdzie jednak, czekali tylko na odpowiednią okazję do ataku. Gdy tylko ujrzeli pół tuzina czołgów wyjeżdżających z mroku, szybko zajęli pozycję, większa część ich sił rozstawiła się jednak na fortyfikacjach antygrawitacyjnych za ich plecami. Pancerze Broadside natomiast potrzebowały chwili na ustawienie się, ale gdy tylko to zrobiły, przywitały wroga kanonadą rakiet oraz strzałów z ciężkich karabinów elektromagnetycznych, niszcząc pojazdy w sekundy. Swoje trzy grosze dorzuciła piechota, gdy otworzyła w mrok na ślepo ogień z broni ręcznej - nie widać było jednak ani jednego Kosmicznego Marine, ani żywego, ani martwego. Transportowce były bowiem puste, sterowane przez ducha maszyny. Torovac i jego ludzie natomiast weszli do ruin po cichu, gdy tylko Tau otworzyli ogień. Rozpoczęli ostrzał pozycji Tau z bolterów, natomiast Zwiadowcy z karabinami snajperskimi precyzyjnie likwidowali oficerów obcych. Gdziekolwiek swój ostrzał skierowała drużyna Dewastatorów, tam zaczynała się prawdziwa rzeź, eksplodujące pociski urywały żołnierzom Kasty Ognia kończyny i rozrzucały ich okaleczona ciała na wszystkie strony. Torovac odprawił Rytułały Zemsty i poprowadził swoją pół-kompanię naprzód, eliminując Tau za pomocą swojego pistoletu boltowego. Nagły, przerażający atak był bronią samą w sobie - i to taką, którą Krucza Gwardia umiała się posługiwać. thumb|260px|Krucza Gwardia przeprowadzająca atakSzturm z zaskoczenia zorganizowany przez Torovaca był imponujący, jednak Tau nie mieli zamiaru poddać się bez walki. Shadowsun powierzyła teren na północ od Roju Aquillon Shas'O Swiftflame'owi, Vior'lańskiemu Komandorowi dobrze wyszkolonemu w sztuce zwodzeniu wroga. Torovac dostrzegł słabość w linii Tau tylko dlatego że Swiftflame tego chciał. Tam gdzie Marines widzieli pięciu wojowników, ukrytych było dwudziestu kolejnych. Zwiadowcy likwidujący po kolei oficerów Tau tak naprawdę zabijali żołnierzy niższych stopniem, który tylko zgodzili się udawać przynęty w imię Tau'va, jako że ich oddanie dla Większego Dobra było całkowite. Ku przerażeniu Kapelana, nagle konstrukcje których użyli dla osłony, nagle podniosły się i oddaliły się od nich na silnikach antygrawitacyjnych, spod których wyszła cała masa uderzeniowych Wojowników Ognia, od razu odpowiadając ogniem w stronę Taktycznych Marines. Dotąd ukryte Devilfishe nadjechały, a z ich wnętrza wyszła masa Kroocich najemników, który doskoczyli Astartes już z bardzo daleka na swoich muskularnych nogach. Torovac zaczął wycofywać swoich żołnierzy, rozkazując im kryć się gdzie tylko mogli, przez cały czas wzywał wsparcie przez vox. To co na początku było dobrze zorganizowaną grupą szturmową, zmieniło się w desperacką walkę o przetrwanie. Lot kruków Skrzydło Burza, na które składały się kanonierka Stormraven wspierana przez dwa mniejsze eskortowce Stormtalon, wspierały w powietrzu nurkujących na plecakach rakietowych weteranów z 1-szej Kompanii. Zza drugiego końca miasta-roju wyleciały im na spotkanie myśliwce Tau. Piloci Astartes byli jednak zbyt pochłonięci swoją misją wsparcia Kapelana Torovaca oraz jego ludzi na ziemi. Ich działka szturmowe oraz ciężkie boltery przebiły wznoszące się nad wysoko nad polem bitwy kłęby dymu i rozsiały śmierć wśród piechoty i pancerzy bitewnych obcych. Antygrawitacyjna platforma ogniowa zdołała jednak namierzyć jeden ze Stormtalonów; hipersoniczne strzały z zamontowanego na niej ciężkiego działa elektromagnetycznego przebiły na wylot maszynę z taką siłą, że aż jego wieżyczka eksplodowała i oderwała się od kadłuba. Dwa pozostałe samoloty ze Skrzydła Burza odleciały poza zasięg, wykonując w powietrzu parabole, aby w końcu zaatakować ponownie, uderzając prosto w platfomę ogniową. W dole wciąz trwała mordercza walka w bliskim kontakcie, gdzie Krucza Gwardia walczyła o swoje życia. Kryjący się gdzie popadnie Taktyczni Marines ostrzeliwali wroga z bolterów, starając się przy tym unikać czerwonych punkcików, które były promieniami namierzającymi znaczników celów - każdy naznaczony przez nie Astartes po chwili dosłownie eksplodował w chmurze krwi, będąc był trafiany przez rakiety samonaprowadzające wysyłane przez pancerze bitewne ustawione za liniami Tau. Drużyna Dewastatorów, tak niszczycielska w pierwszych chwilach potyczki, straciła połowę swoich ludzi w wymianie ognia z drużynami Stealth. Nawet Skrzydło Burza wpadło w pułapkę gdy dwa szwadrony Razorsharków Tau usiadły im na ogonie. Za swój brak jedności z braćmi z innych Zakonów Krucza Gwardia płaciła wysoką cenę. W głowach wojowników zaczęły rodzić się wątpliwości, przeczuwając nadchodzącą porażkę. Ryk plecaków rakietowych nadszedł z północy; dźwięk ukochany przez wszystkich synów Patriarchy Coraxa. Torovac poczuł się pewniej, czym powalił kolejnego wojownika Krootów swoim crozius arcanum. Nie dalej niż rzut kamieniem od niego, weterani z 1-szej Kompanii wbili się w linie Tau, tnąc i siekąc obcych swoimi ostrzami. Chwilę później wykonali skok w stronę pancerzy bitewnych xenos, jednak musieli odpuścić, gdy między nimi eksplodował odłamkowy pocisk. Musieli się przegrupować. Nagle zostali jednak złapani w ostrzał z broni energetycznej z dwóch stron, co szybko skończyło się śmiercią ponad połowy z nich. Za ciałami martwych weteranów Tau spokojnie ustanowili kilka nowych linii ogniowych i zdołali odstrzelić każdego Marine który próbował na nich szarżować. Reszta Astartes z Kruczej Gwardii walczyła nadal z Krootami. Zakończona ostrzem rusznica trafiła Torovaca, przebijając się przez jego pancerz i tnąc go w bok jego szyi. Kapelan schylił się i przyłożył pistolet boltowy do brzucha obcego, wystrzeliwując jego wnętrzności na zewnątrz jednym pociągnięciem za spust. Wiedział że gdy on i jego żołnierze zdołają zabić ostatniego Kroociego najemnika, Tau otworzą ogień i wszyscy zginą. Jednak to nie mogło go ani na chwilę oderwać od walki. Nagle dało się słyszeć świst pocisków artyleryjskich, po których nastąpiły dwie eksplozje tak silne, że aż kilku Tau wypadło ze swoich antygrawitacyjnych platform na wskutek wstrząsów. Pancerze bitewne odwróciły się, wystrzeliwując pociski w coś ledwie widocznego, niedaleko budynków roju Aquillon. Torovac dojrzał ogromną, odzianą w czarny karpaks postać, która posłała kolejną salwę ze swojego działa bitewnego w stronę linii Tau. ,,Za mną!" krzyknął Torovac, ,,I zabierzcie tych najemników obcych z nami." Astartes oddali pola Krootom. Xenos zaczęli radośnie krzyczeć, myląc kontrolowany odwrót z natychmiastowym zwycięstwem. Torovac pozwolił odepchnąć się w ruiny, dziękując Imperatorowi za chwilowe odwrócenie uwagi Tau. Imperialny Rycerz został ciężko ostrzelany, jednak praktycznie nic nie przebiło się przez jego tarcze jonowe, wszystkie pociski eksplodowały na nich. W chwili gdy Tau przegrupowali się i ponownie zwrócili swoje bronie w stronę ruin, zauważyli tylko martwe Krooty, a po Torovacu i jego ludziach nie było śladu. Szczęki się zaciskają Upolować nemezis Nie było tajemnicą to że Shadowsun była mózgiem całej machiny wojennej Tau. Poza tym że walczyła z Białymi Szramami na Agrellanie i Voltoris, to jeszcze Najwyższy Niebianin Aun'Va przedstawiał ją jako żywy przykład Większego Dobra. Taka propaganda wprowadzała Kapitanów Kosmicznych Marines w jeszcze większą złość i coraz bardziej chcieli posłać ją do piachu. Pierwsze starcia na Prefectii tylko to potęgowały - Kor'sarro Khan dla przykładu, po porażce w bitwie pod Kompleksem Siphonid, był wręcz zdesperowany aby ją znaleźć i zabić, dzięki czemu odzyskałby trochę honoru. O'Shaserra widziała kilka zdobytych przez sondy nagrań, na których Kapitan Białych Szram krzycząc w furii przysięgał że jeśli będzie musiał, osobiście wytnie sobie drogę do dowódczyni xenos. Słuchała tego, jednak jej jedyną reakcją była podniesiona ze zdziwienia brew. Shas'ar'tol - najwyższe dowództwo Tau - dojrzało w narastającym gniewie ich wrogów nową broń do wykorzystania. W takim stanie nie trzeba będzie długo czekać aż popełnią oni jakiś tragiczny w skutkach błąd. Tau, zamiast odpuścić widząc narastającą złość stacjonujących na Prefectii Kosmicznych Marines oraz regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, tylko ją wzmagali. Kasta Ognia używała własnych ludzi jako przynęt, rozstawiając się tak aby zostawiać widoczne słabości we własnych liniach, po czym wycofywali się w latających transportowcach od razu w momencie ataku. Shadowsun zaczęła być widziana częściej, co jeszcze potęgowało złość Khana, który musiał bez przerwy rozstawiać swoje siły i wracać po kolejnym bezowocnym ataku. Każdej nocy jego grupy uderzeniowe wypalały tyle promethium, że mogłoby to zasilać blok miasta-roju przez miesiąc. Każdego dnia zużywali kilkanaście skrzyń amunicji do bolterów atakując wysunięte ptrole Tau. A Shadowsun wciąż się wymykała. Mimo że O'Shaserra cały czas była jeden krok przed jej prześladowcami, ani na moment nie mogła spocząć. Gdyby pozostała w jednym miejscu dłużej niż kilka godzin, szybko by ją odnaleźli. Mimo iż Shadowsun była zimna niczym lód, emocje zaczęły w niej narastać. Krew z niebios thumb|400px|Bitwa powietrznaPodczas gdy w centrum Prefectii pajęczyca ostrożnie rozwijała swoje sieci, podlegli jej dowódcy zwodzili przeciwnika w każdym możliwym miejscu. Na ich czele stał Komandor O'Ta'Sar, znany w Imperium jako Sternshield. Na wczesnych etapach walki z Imperium, zauważył on że jego pancerz bitewny był dość mały by unikać skanerów ludzkiej armady i zaawansowany na tyle aby pokonać skanery ich samolotów. Udał się w długą, samotną podróż na orbitę, używając dużych transportowców za osłonę. Gdy już był na miejscu, magnetycznie podczepił się pod okręt Imperialnej Marynarki, ''Odstrzału Powinności. ''Sternshield udał się bezpośrednio nad mostek dowodzenia, po czym jego sensory spenetrowały zakłócacze voxu które chroniły ważne dane wojenne Imperium przed przeciwnikiem. Jego automatyczne translatory zdekodowały informacje bezcenne dla powodzenia strategii Shadowsun w kilku kluczowych strefach walki. Chociaż misja Sternshielda się powiodła, nie miał on do niej upoważnienia od najwyższego dowództwa. Gdy Shadowsun przydzieliła go do misji zniszczenia gue'ron'sha (Kosmicznych Marines) znanych jako Białe Szramy , Komandor zrozumiał że przez swoją śmiałą inicjatywę spowodował to że zyskał w oczach głównodowodzącej - będzie ona teraz testować jego umiejętności do granic możliwości. Sternshield przyjął zadanie. On i przydzielona mu kolumna pancerna ruszyła w stronę pustyni na Równinie Yueth - Kasta Ognia nauczyła się tego że Białe Szramy bardzo polegały na swoich pojazdach i na pewno nie przepuszczą okazji by zaatakować cele na otwartym terenie. Nie pomylili się - na horyzoncie dało dostrzec się zbliżających się bardzo szybko wrogów. Sternshield przygotował swoje oddziały. Piechota była gotowa szybko wejść na pokłady swoich pojazdów i odjechać gdy tylko kanonierki na końcu kolumny otworzą ogień. Piloci Kasty Powietrza krążyli wysoko w górze, gotowi zaatakować na rozkaz. Plan Sternshielda zakładał oddanie ziemi w centrum, po czym jego żołnierze uformowaliby wklęsły łuk, dzięki czemu awangarda jak i straż tylnia mogłyby prowadzić ostrzał jednocześnie. Strategia ta działała w przypadku Orków jak i Arachenów, więc dlaczego nie miała się spisać przeciwko brutalnym wojskom Imperium? Kolumna Sternshielda rozpoczęła ostrzał w stronę wroga, wzbijając tumany szarego piachu pustyni. Komandor zauważył jednak że Białe Szramy zygzakując unikały ognia z taką gracją że nawet najlepsi strzelcy nie mogli dać rady z trafieniem w nich. Imperialni zbliżali się szybko, a poza tym mieli wsparcie z powietrza - wielkie, zbite, posiadające spory arsenał ciężkiej broni kanonierki. Na rozkaz Sternshielda piloci Kasty Powietrza nadlecieli, flankując lotnictwo ludzi z obu stron. Komandor uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy myśliwce Razorshark oraz bombowce Sun Shark zaczęły ostrzeliwać przeciwnika. Wtedy nastąpiła katastrofa. Największa z imperialnych kanonierek wyemitowała pierścień białej energii, aurę burzy elektrycznej. Promienie energetyczne wystrzeliły niczym pazury, trafiając szwadrony Kasty Powietrza i niszcząc przy tym mnóstwo maszyn. Dowódcy drużyn Komandora podejrzewali że była to jakaś nowa technolohia, Sternshield sądził jednak że było to coś gorszego. Najprawdopodobniej ''ghu'lach '',,moc umysłu " napotkana już na Voltoris - Tau nie rozumieli jej i bali się tego. Komandor nie mógł wymagać od pilotów aby walczyli z czymś takim. Sternshield wystrzelił w powietrze na plecaku odrzutowym i poleciał, prowadząc ogień, w stronę imperialnego okrętu. Przetrwać burzę thumb|400px|Komandor Sternshield walczący z imperialnym lotnictwemGłówny atak Białych Szram dotarł do linii Tau, a bitwa w powietrzu stawała się coraz bardziej intensywna. Komandor Sternshield stawił czoła przerażającym mocom psychicznym Marines, mając przy tym nadzieję że zdoła uzyskać szansę dla swoich towarzyszy z Kasty Powietrza na atak i odwrócenie losów bitwy w dole. Zaprawdę, Białe Szramy przyniosły ze sobą prawdziwą burzę. Niebo było jasne od rozbłysków energii, jako iż Kronikarz w największej imperialnej kanonierce wykorzystywał do tego całą swoją moc. Wyładowania posyłały na ziemię jeden z samolotów Tau za każdym razem gdy się zbliżyły. Synowie Patriarchy Jaghatai Khana nigdy nie przyjmowali porażek z łatwością, a ich zemsta zawsze była okrutna. Sternshield wleciał między imperialne kanonierki i ścigacze, unikając ognia bolterowego oraz rakiet. Macki elektryczne przebijały chmury przed nim, lecz Komandor pozostawał poza zasięgiem. Jego działko pulsowe obracało się i wypuszczało pociski z taką prędkością że zdawały się być one jednolitym strumieniem, który przecinał się przez latające Ścigacze Landa, zabijając ich pilotów i strącając maszyny w chmurze szarego dymu. Kanonierka Stormtalon posłała w stronę Komandora salwę ze swoich dział szturmowych, jednak systemy alarmowe Sternshielda ostrzegły go chwilę wcześniej. Wyłączył na chwilę swoje silniki i zaczął spadać niczym kamień, by po chwili wystrzelić od dołu w stronę maszyny, uderzając w jej skrzydło. Straciła przez to chwilowo manewrowość. Ten wykorzystał to i posłał w jej stronę dwie rakiety ze swojej zamontowanej na ramionach wyrzutni rakiet, niszcząc ją. Trzy kolejne salwy, trzy kolejne samoloty zostały zniszczone - w walce w powietrzu Sternshieldowi nikt nie mógł dorównać. Mimo to, bez wsparcia Kasty Powietrza, żołnierze na dole nadal znajdowali się w rozpaczliwej sytuacji. Nagłe pikanie systemów pancerza dało znać Komandorowi o zbliżającym się pocisku kierowanym, jego częstotliwość zaczęła narastać gdy imperialne rakiety ziemia-powietrze zbliżały się. Ostro wykręcił, starając się uniknąć nienaturalnych błyskawic. Pociski Kosmicznych Marines były już bardzo blisko, gdy Sternshieldowi do głowy przyszedł pomysł. Komandor pokierował swój pancerz w stronę chmury elektrycznej. W ostatniej chwili jednak wyłączył zasilanie Coldstara, co zmieniło go z technologicznego cudu w zwykłą metalową puszkę. Jego kokon kontrolny spowiła ciemność. Ta'Sar w brzuchu poczuł uczucie spadania, jednak przed całkowitym runięciem w dół i roztrzaskaniem się na śmierć na pustyni w dole, Komandora chroniła tylko rozpęd pancerza. Sternshield nacisnął palcem przycisk aktywacyjny, dzięki czemu pancerz wrócił do życia. Kilkoma gestami ręki uruchomił wszystkie systemy, a przez swój wizjer zobaczył nieodległą ziemię. Zostały mu sekundy. Wówczas, dzięki Tau'va, Coldstar odpowiedział i z gracją uniósł się z powrotem do góry. Ścigające O'Ta'Sara pociski zostały, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, dezaktywowane przez elektryczną burzę i wkrótce miały po prostu uderzyć w ziemię. Pierwsza eksplodowała, jednak drugą zdołał złapać pod ramię swojego pancerza chwilę wcześniej. Kasta Ziemi na pewno będzie zainteresowana takim znaleziskiem. Sternshield wrócił do walki. Imperialne czołgi-pelotki - Hunter - były dla niego łatwymi celami. Coldstar sam był wyposażony w rakiety, a pojazdy były zbyt duże aby wykonać jakikolwiek unik. Imperialna kanonierka która stworzyła dziwną burzę elektryczną była daleko, zwiedziona śmiercią i zmartwychwstaniem Komandora w pancerzu bitewnym. ,,Szwadrony Kasty Powietrza, teren czysty, możecie wracać" powiedział Sternshield. ,,Dajcie z siebie wszystko". Niedokończone porachunki thumb|398px|Myśliwiec Razorshark Kasty PowietrzaPo ucieczce z pola bitwy nieopodal Blizny Ventura, Krucza Gwardia starała się ze wszystkich sił zniszczyć Tau. Nie mogąc odnaleźć Shadowsun, ich celem stała się Kadra Vior'lańskiego Komandora O'Shalasa, znanego pod przydomkiem Swiftflame - przez swój agresywny styl walki stawał się bardzo znany na Prefectii. Kasta Ognia widziała w Astartes godnego przeciwnika. Otwarta konfrontacja z nimi oznaczała śmierć. Potrafili oni pokonać każdą trudność, i tylko odgadując ich ruchy i wyprowadzając ich w pole Tau mieli szansę na zwycięstwo. Mimo iż Kosmiczni Marines byli zdecydowanie bardziej zaawansowani od prymitywnych kultur Orków czy Krootów, Komandor Shadowsun wiedziała że ich agresję i pewność siebie można łatwo użyć przeciwko nim. Rozkazała Swiftflame'owi atakować Kruczą Gwardię tak długo, aż ze złości popełnią jakiś fatalny błąd. Było to trudne zadanie, gdyż Synowie Coraxa uważali, inaczej niż Białe Szramy, że zemsta smakowała lepiej gdy wymierzyło się ją z chłodną precyzją, a nie z nieprzemyślaną furią. Po odwrocie z bitwy niedaleko Blizny Ventura, Kapelan Torovac był bardzo szczęśliwy z powodu walki która powoli nabierała tempa na północnych kresach Prefectii. Torovac stracił wielu ludzi walcząc z Tau, a taka plama na honorze mogła być tylko zmazana przez śmierć Komandora który go wykiwał - Swiftflame'a. Na rozkaz Kapitana Shrike'a Kapelan w poszukiwaniu zemsty powiódł swych ludzi w stronę ruin otaczających ufortyfikowane strefy obcych. Ukryci w ruinach, Synowie Coraxa byli w swoim żywiole. Każdy zwiad Tau jedyne co znajdował to śmierć, Każdy patrol Kasty Powietrza był atakowany i niszczony przez szwadron Skrzydło Burzy. Admirał Skychild, znany wśród podwładnych ze współczucia jakim darzył swoich pilotów, osobiście zainteresował się stratami jakie ponosiła Kasta Powietrza nad Rojem Atlassi. Wysłał jako przynętę pojedynczy szwadron Razorsharków, czekając na kanonierki Kruczej Gwardii. Gdy zaatakowały, lotnictwo Tau nadleciało w ogromnej liczbie, znacznie przeważając pół-kompanię prowadzącą ogień z dachów w dole. Torovac rozkazał Skrzydle Burza natychmast rozpocząć manewry unikowe. Jego piechota miała zbyt małą siłę ognia, a bez zredukowania liczby samolotów Tau, piloci Astartes nie mieli szans. thumb|400px|Ścigacze Landa Kruczej GwardiiStormraven ''Ponura Zjawa ''jako pierwszy uruchomił swoje dopalacze, eskortowce Stormtalon trzymały się zaraz za nim, a na samym końcu leciało kilka Ścigaczy Landa. Lotnictwo Tau rozpoczęło pościg, plując jednocześnie ogniem ze swoich broni energetycznych. Dwie z trzech kanonierek otrzymały bezpośrednie trafienia, a jednak mimo potężnego ostrzału parły dalej naprzód. Pościg nabierał tempa, aż w końcu przed pilotami na horyzoncie pojawiła się Blizna Ventura. Wciąż będąc pod ciężkim ostrzałem, maszyny Kruczej Gwardii spikowały w dół, prosto do rozpadliny. Przez ciasnotę w kanionie Tau zostali pozbawieni swojego atutu w postaci przewagi liczebnej, jako iż trzecia część samolotów została na górze. Umiejętności pilotów obu stron zostały boleśnie przetestowane w głębinach Blizny Ventura. Kilka samolotów Tau roztrzaskało się przez to żeich skrzydła haczyły o skały. Piloci tracili kontrolę, a chwilę później ich maszyny eksplodowały w dole w kuli ognia. Więcej Razorsharków i Sun Sharków spotkał marny koniec, ale i coraz więcej ich nadlatywało. Kanonierka Stormtalon pozostawiała za sobą ślad w postaci dymu. Nie mając w kanionie żadnego pola do manewru, była łatwym celem dla rakiet samonaprowadzających siedzących jej na ogonie samolotów; po chwili została zniszczona, przez co szala zwycięstwa przesunęła się na stronę Tau jeszcze bardziej. Te Sun Sharki które zostały zniszczone pozostawiły po sobie swoje sondy przechwytujące, które był idealnie przystosowane do walki w takich warunkach - małe i zwinne, dogoniły drugiego Stormtalona i poważnie uszkodziły go huraganem ognia ze swoich karabinów jonowych, który mocno uderzył w ścianę rozpadliny, by chwilę później runąć na sam dół. W kokpitach wszystkich pilotów Kasty Powietrza zawyły alarmy, gdy coś masywnego i czarnego zleciało z góry kanionu prosto na nich. Pilot ''Ponurej Zjawy ''krzyknął z radości gdy sławna kanonierka Thunderhawk ''Cienisty Jastrząb ''ostrzelał swoim działem bitewnym prześladowców jego Stormravena, powodując eksplozję jednego z nich, a na wskutek fali uderzeniowej kolejne dwa roztrzaskały się o skały. ''Jastrząb ''przeleciał nad nimi, a jego impet wstrząsnął Stormravenem i wyprowadził z równowagi ścigające go samoloty Tau. Kasta Powietrza musiała się wycofać, dając Kruczej Gwardii czas na przegrupowania. Wojna w powietrzu jeszcze się nie skończyła. Eskalacja i przełom thumb|400px|Marines w starciu z Wojownikami OgniaSwiftflame wycofał się po stratach poniesionych nieopodal Blizny Ventura. Wiedział że brak aktywności rozwścieczy kochających wojnę Marines i zamierzał to wykorzystać. Kasta Ognia, bardziej mobilna od Astartes, wycofała się na teren za zabudowaniami miejskimi i rozstawiła tam wiele pułapek. Każdy zabity gue'ron'sha (Kosmiczny Marine, z języka Tau) był zwycięstwem, największym jeśli ginęli bez strat wśród Tau. Kapelan Torovac, człowiek zazwyczaj cierpliwy, nie chciał być bezczynny w czasie gdy Kosmiczni Marines z innych Zakonów na Prefectii bez przerwy atakowali xenos. Wysłał swoich zwiadowców aby odnaleźli przeciwnika. Natknęli się na sporo dowodów obecności Tau - niedziałająca sonda tu, wrak rozbitego myśliwca tam. Gdy zwiadowcy zbliżyli się aby zbadać te obiekty, jedyne co znaleźli była śmierć. Zdalnie sterowane wieżyczki i sonda snajperskie nagle wyrosły spod ziemi i otworzyły ogień. Inteligentne rakiety oraz broń pulsowa szybko rozszarpywały najbliższych Kruczych Gwardzistów nim zdążyli odpowiedzieć ogniem i zniszczyć maszyny. Okazjonalnie wojownicy Torovaca natykali się na zdezaktywowane pułapki. Kapelan uznał, że jeżeli Komandor Tau chce w ten sposób wyciągnąć ich na otwartą przestrzeń, to on i jego ludzie ponownie wrócą do cienia, do ruin Roju Atlassi, zmuszając oponenta do tego aby to on przyszedł do nich. Torovac dostał się na iglice roju za pomocą wciąż działających wind magnetycznych, po czym wezwał Zbrojmistrzów pilotujących kanonierki i rozkazał im dojść do porozumienia z duchami maszyny rozstawionych na dachach makrodział. Zbrojmistrzowi szybko przywrócili je do stanu pełnej używalności. Od teraz gdy tylko Torovac dojrzał coś niepokojącego na pustkowiach nieopodal roju, od razu podawał koordynaty pozycji do zbombardowania. Nie minęło wiele czasu, a patrole Swiftflame'a wróciły do osłony jakie zapewniały zabudowania miejskie. W czasie gdy Kadra Swiftlame'a śpieszyła w stronę zabudowań otaczających wielki rój, jego Obserwatorzy mieli zinfiltrować pozycje przeciwnika. Mieli za zadanie zneutralizować drużyny Taktyczne oraz Dewastatorów, którzy poważnie uszkadzali drużyny Tau ze swoich pozycji na dachu Hali Atlassi. Gdy Obserwatorzy otworzyli ogień, Marines zeskoczyli ze swojego punktu na konstrukcję poniżej. W trakcie lotu, zdetonowali oni wcześniej podłożone w Hali ładunki wybuchowe, grzebiąc w niej swoich niedoszłych zabójców. Zbulwersowany Swiftflame wysłał swoje drużyny Stealth. Widok drgającego kształtu gdzieś w ruinach był dla Marines zapowiedzią niszczycielskiego ostrzału z broni pulsowej. Towarzyszyły im przy tym oślepiające wyładowania energetyczne z broni nowego, nieznanego dotąd przeciwnika, który jednym strzałem potrafił zmienić Kosmicznego Marine w chmurę gorącej pary. Krucza Gwardia wykorzystała jednak swoje umiejętności w mistrzowskim operowaniu osłonami, które zapewniał zrujnowany rój. Odnalezienie ich tam było prawie niewykonalne, a wypędzenie całkowicie niemożliwe. Niecierpliwość szybko ogarnęła Swiftflame'a. Jak większość Vior'lańczyków, był on tykającą bombą. Był on zirytowany tym że Krucza Gwardia tak skutecznie wykorzystuje osłony terenowe; wcześniej słyszał że Marines przez swoją arogancję ignorują logiczne środki. Doszedł do wniosku że broń dalekiego zasięgu nic w tej sytuacji nie zdziała, więc zamiast tego zdecydował zaatakować z bliska. Piątego dnia od czasu początku imperialnej kontr-inwazji na Prefectię, sam Swiftflame poprowadził sześć drużyn Przełamania na rój Atlassi. Bitwa która tam rozgorzała miała być krwawa i wyczerpująca. Strzał z cyklicznego blastera jonowego Komandora oderwał Kosmicznemu Marine połowę jego torsu, w tym samym momencie gdy jeden z Przełamywaczy wypalił mu prosto w głowę. Strzały pomalowały pancerz bitewny Swiftflame'a imperialną krwią. Astartes byli zaprawdę godnymi przeciwnikami; był to pierwszy wróg który był w stanie przetrzymać ostrzał ich karabinów pulsowych. Aczkolwiek blastery pulsowe Przełamwywaczy nawet dla superwojowników Ludzkości okazały się zabójcze. Nagle dało się słyszeć uderzenie, po którym sufit budynku zawalił się w chmurze pyłu. Trzech czarnych jak noc Kosmicznych Marines zaczęli bez ostrzeżenia przerzedzać szeregi Przełamywaczy Swiftflame'a pazurami energetycznymi. Filtry słoneczne Komandora zneutralizowały przeszkadzający w obserwacji otoczenia dym, po czym strzałem z blastera fuzyjnego trafił Kosmicznego Marine który był już w trakcie skoku w jego stronę, rozcinając promieniem oponenta na pół. Swiftflame wrócił do walki, otrzymując od kolejnego Astartes cios pazurem w udo, nim jego również zdołał zabić. Marine nie przestawał walczyć. Nieszczęsnemu Wojownikowi Ognia oderżnął głowę, w tym samym momencie gdy Komandor odstrzelił imperialnego wojownika. Bitwa ucichła. Swiftflame rozejrzał się dookoła i zaczął nerwowo, raptownie łapać powietrze. Dookoła niego, leżały ciała wyciętych w pień wszystkich towarzyszących mu Przełamywaczy. Cienie sięgają daleko Kolejne dni wojny mijały, obie strony codziennie wykazywały się kolejnymi aktami heroizmu. Codziennie starożytne mądrości Codexu Astartes były testowane przez nauki Kodeksu Ognia. Niektórzy imperialni dowódcy wykazali się bardziej ponad innych, najbardzej Kapitanowie Shrike oraz Khan, jednak coraz bardziej oczywistym było że Prefectia nie padnie tak łatwo. W końcu na planecie we własnej osobie pojawił się Mistrz Zakonu Kruczej Gwardii Corvin Severax, chcący osobiście nadzorować zwycięstwo nad xenos - albo samemu do niego doprowadzić. Tau również byli zdeterminowani aby odnieść zwycięstwo. Wszystkie dostępne Kadry z już podbitych planet zostały przekierowane na Prefectię, wliczając w to również najbardziej zaawansoane pancerze bitewne jakie Kasta Ognia posiadała. Wielu Niebian ochotniczo zgłosiło się na linię frontu aby podnieść morale żołnierzy. Jednak nawet oni wszyscy razem wzięci nie podnieśli wojowników na duchu jak obwieszczenie Aun'Vy, że osobiście pojawi się na planecie. Tak jak na Agrellanie, Mistrz Nieśmiertelnego Ducha będzie dowodził z frontu, aby upewnić się że Większe Dobro wypali Prefectię z zepsucia Ludzkości. Jeśli chodzi o Komandor Shadowsun, to jej gwiazda przygasała. Pokonanie Marines zajęło więcej czasu niż planowano, przez co sam Aun'Va musiał ryzykować swoim życiem. Co więcej, Białe Szramy polujące na Komandor były niestrudzone. Od czasu Agrellanu nie miała nawet chwili wytchnienia. Każda eksplozja jaką słyszała z linii frontu brzmiała jak wybuch pocisku bolterowego Kosmicznych Marines, każdy cień przemykający po ziemi wyglądał jak kanonierka albo ścigacz. Khan zasiał w sercu Shadowsun ziarno strachu, ale śmierć która na nią bez przerwy czekała była przynajmniej do zauważenia z daleka. Na Prefectii było inne siły na które należało uważać znacznie bardziej - były one cicho podpływającymi rekinami, podczas gdyKor'sarro Khan był szarżującym bykiem. Corvin Severax powiedział Khanowi że jego czas na zdobycie głowy Shadowsun się skończył i że Krucza Gwardia sama ją wykończy, polegając na mistrzowsko uknutym planie. Zakon ten specjalizował się w takich polowaniach. W przeciągu kilku godzin Mistrz Zakonu oczekiwał ciała Komandor przed sobą. Jak na razie, Kasta Ognia stawała naprzeciwko brutalnej i porywczej stronie machiny wojennej Imperium. Teraz mieli napotkać coś kompletnie innego. Imperialne poświęcenie Shadowsun doglądała prowadzonego przez pracownika Kasty Ziemi El'Gruhla demontażu zdobytego przez Komandora Sternshielda imperialnego pocisku. Nie powinna tu być, tylko działać jako przynęta Kauyonu na ścigających ją gue'ron'sha. Tym niemniej, zaufania mistrza Puretide'a oraz Aun'Vy nie zdobyła przez nieprzemyślany popęd do walki. W pierwszej kolejności mądry wojownik musi poznać swojego wroga. W raporcie Sternshielda figurowało iż skany pocisku wykazały niecodzienne odczyty. Coś dziwniejszego. Coś biologicznego. Zewnętrzna płyta pocisku została ściągnięta. Ze środka uderzyło nieprzyjemnie gorące powietrze oraz smród rozkładu. El'Gruhlowi odbiło się z obrzydzenia, Sternshield aż krzyknął z przerażenia. Shadowsun zachowała zimną krew i podeszła do pocisku. Widok był jak z koszmaru. W środku rakiety znajdowało się pomarszczone ciało, z wypisaną na twarzy grozą. Miał kable przeczypione do ciała na całej długości jego kręgosłupa, oraz druty przymocowane do zmumifikowanych resztek jego odsłoniętego mózgu. Shadowsun wydawało się że nieszczęśnik porusza ustami, ale wmówiła sobie że był to tylko efekt wydobywania się gazów rozkładu z jego ciała. - Na Tau'va. - Wybąkał Sternshield. - Cóż to za plugastwo? Shadowsun zamknęła oczy z obrzydzenia. Ludzie byli tak blisko zrozumienia istoty poświęcenia, jednak tak daleko od pojęcia Większego Dobra. Dla człowieka który zdecydował się na taki czyn i skazanie na bytowanie między życiem a śmiercią było to zapewne męczennictwo. Tym niemniej, wykorzystywanie martwego ciała jako broni... To była czysta podłość. - Dlaczego po prostu nie użyją sztucznej inteligencji, Pani Komandor? - Zapytał Sternshield. - Czy naprawdę są tak zacofani jak się tego obawiamy? - Wierzą, że ich maszyny mają dusze Komandorze. - Odpowiedziała Shadowsun. - Być może to jest ich sposób na zapewnienie tego. - Tak nie powinno być. - Stwierdził Sternshield. - Dla tak odrażającej rasy nie powinno być miejsca między naszymi gwiazdami. Shadowsun ze smutkiem pokiwała głową. - To prawda Komandorze. Dość już tu widzieliśmy. Czas kontynuować ubój. Zguba bohaterów Duma. Zguba wielkich, najbardziej morderczy ze wszystkich grzechów głównych. Słabość która prześladuje kazdego, zarówno Kosmicznych Marines jak i Tau. Shadowsun nie kryła się z tym że znajduje się na Prefectii, zamiast tego starała się aby dla swoich wrogów stała się celem numer jeden. Wierzyła że sama jest w stanie powstrzymać inwazję Kosmicznych Marines, zwyciężając tam gdzie nawet najbardziej przerażający dowódcy Galaktyki zawodzili. Być może to duma zmusiła Corvina Severaxa do dorwania jej samemu, by móc przypisać sobie kolejny suckes do i tak już pokaźnej listy. Na wschodzie od Roju Aquillon, w okolicach koryta już dawno wyschniętej rzeki, miało miejsce kilka ciężkich bitew między Astra Militarum a Kastą Ognia. To właśnie tam ostatni raz widziany był charakterystyczny pancerz bitewny Shadowsun. Mistrz Zakonu sam wybrał oddział Awangardy Weteranów z 1-szej Kompanii, po czym on i jego wyselekcjonowana drużyna wyskoczyli z osobistego Thunderhawka Severaxa na plecakach rakietowych, prosto w serce wojsk wroga. Dla Kruczej Gwardii wielkim zaszczytem będzie jeśli szpony samego Mistrza Zakonu zetną głowę naczelnej dowódczyni Tau, czego Białe Szramy i Khan nie mogli dokonać. Bitwa na dole wyglądała dość jednostronnie, Astra Militarum była przerzedzana przez zmasowany ogień Kasty Ognia. 3-cia Kompania Kruczej Gwardii, stanowiły jednak wsparcie z flanki. Wykorzystali Gwardię Imperialną jako przynętę bez ich wiedzy, co zapewniło im przewagę - cała Kadra wroga wystawiła się jak na talerzu, dzięki czemu byli zaatakować szybko i boleśnie. Do bitwy dołączył sam Mistrz Zakonu. Shadowsun gdzieś tu była. Zbliżał się czas zapłaty. Severax uśmiechnął się bez humoru. Jego ludzie dostrzegli ją w dole; królową wojny Dominium Tau. Symbol żałosnego imperium xenos miał niedługo spotkać swój krwawy koniec. Będzie się kryła za technologią niewidzialności - jednak to nic dla wprawnego oka łowcy. Dowódczyni obcych wolała działać z ukrycia i była w tym pewna mądrośc. Prawdziwy wódz nie pędzi z rykiem na przeciwnika, robiąc z siebie oczywisty cel. Nie, mądry wódz dowodzi z cienia, obserwuje i czeka na dogodny moment na precyzyjny i zabójczy atak. Shadowsun była jak kamień w bucie dla każdego Zakonu który chciał odzyskać utraconą planetę-fortecę. Białe Szramy cierpiały z jej powodu najbardziej, ze względu na straty poniesione na Agrellanie, jednak przez przeklętą Tau Krucza Gwardia w ostatnich miesiącach również poniosła dotkliwe straty. Severax przysiągł sobie że póki żyje, nie zginie przez nią już więcej ani jeden Syn Coraxa. Mistrz Zakonu i jego weterani wylecieli z chmur, ani jeden pocisk nie został wystrzelony w ich stronę. Uderzyli w linie Tau z góry. Marines zaczęli wybijać xenos mieczami, pazurami oraz energopięściami. Severax rozglądał się tylko za swoim prawdziwym celem, w pełni przekonany w umiejętności swoich ludzi. thumb|300px|Shadowsun i SeveraxTam. Ledwo widoczny błysk, miraż cieplny. Podwójny promień fuzyjny przeciął powietrze w miejscu gdzie stał, jednak Severax się scylił. Po sekundzie podniósł się i rzucił się z uderzył pazurami na tors Shadowsun. Była jednak za szybka, unikając podwójnego ciosu z niemożliwą wręcz zręcznością. Severax nie zatrzymał się, z rozpędu rzucił się do przodu. Zniżył głowę, stając oko w oko z hełmem pancerza bitewngo swojego przeciwnika. Siła uderzenia sprawiła że pole kamuflujące Shadowsun zaczęło szwankować. Gdy cofnęła się do tyłu, Corvin zaatakował ponownie, trafiając Shadowsun w ramię, zmieniając je w tryskający krwią ochłap. Komandor próbowała wycelować swoim drugim blasterem, Severax złapał ją jednak jedną ręką, a drugą, na której zamocowane były szpony, zaczął dźgać dziesiątki razy w brzuch. Krew zaczęła tryskać na wszystkie strony, barwiąc biały pancerz na czerwono. Gromko roześmiał się gdy w końcu zakończył swoje dzieło i obejrzał rozciętą na kawałki Shadowsun. Śmiał się dłużej niż powinien. W pewnym momencie coś przemknęło obok Severaxa, coś z chodem tak ciężkim że wstrząs poczuł aż przez swój pancerz. Nagle Severax został oślepiony przez eksplozję bardzo jasnego światła. Ostatnią rzecz jaką poczuł był promień, który rozciął go na pół i wrzucił ciało do okopu. Przestał czuć cokolwiek, gdy jego wpół spalone ciało głucho uderzyło w kupkę ludzkich zwłok. Niewidzialność i podchody Katastrofalne straty jakie poniosła 3-cia Kompania Kruczej Gwardii wstrząsnęły całym Zakonem, jednak to śmierć Mistrza Zakonu miała zapisać się w annałach historii. Chociaż był to potężny cios, to ośmielając się zabić tak ważną personę, Tau narazili się na drastyczną odpowiedź ze strony Astartes. Aun'Va rozkazał Shadowsun by podczas głównego manewru Kauyonu sama wystawiła się jako przynęta. Jednakże prawdziwy przywódca oczekuje efektów, a nie tego w jaki sposób się go osiąga. Komandor przemyślała swoje plany i zaczęła szukać ochotników wśród pilotów pancerzy Stealth, którzy chcieliby udawać ją na polu bitwy. Co zaskakujące, zgłosili się wszyscy - nawet po wydarzeniach na Voltoris, Shadowsun wciąż była uwielbianą bohaterką Tau'va. Pierwszą częścią planu O'Shaserry było zamówienie u Kasty Ziemi dziesięciu pancerzy XV22 Stealth. Byli oni z tego powodu bardzo zadowoleni, bowiem po testach prototypu przez Shadowsun okazała się to bardzo skuteczna broń. Pancerze były wyposażone w cały charakterystyczny dla Komandor ekwipunek - blastery fuzyjne oraz sondy MV52. Gdyby Corvin Severax znał toższamośc swojego zabójcy, prawdopodobnie sam byłby pod wrażeniem. Pilot XV95 Ghostkeel który go zabił nie był jakimś bezimiennym weteranem, była to sama Shadowsun. Widząc w walce Kor'sarro Khana oraz Shrike'a na Voltoris, podejrzewała że ich przełożony również będzie niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Od początku miała zamiar sprowadzić do siebie mistrza Kosmicznych Marines. Chociaż nie obawiała oddać się swojego życia dla Większego Dobra, wiedziała też że jej śmierć będzie stanowić tragiczny cios w morale Kasty Ognia. Wysyłając na pole bitwy przynęty, rozkazy Aun'Vy zostały wypełnione, a jej szanse na przeżycie zmaksymalizowane. Ofiara wojowniczki Shue'la, która ściągnęła do siebie Severaxa i oddała swoje życie za Tau'va, będzie pamiętana po wsze czasy. Krucza Gwardia została chwilowo sparaliżowana utratą swojego Mistrza Zakonu, a w międzyczasie Shadowsun oraz jej piloci Ghostkeelów uderzali bez przerwy w Kosmicznych Marines. XV95 nie miały zostać wykorzystane wyłącznie w jednej bitwie, gdyż każdy z Klanów wysłał po kilkanaście sztuk na Prefectię. Chociaż Imperium już wcześniej miało do czynienia z XV95, pierwszy raz odczuło moc tak wielu z nich w jednym miejscu. Do każdej Kadry Stealth były teraz dołączane Ghostkeele. I gdy wcześniej grupy te były w stanie tylko atakować lekko opancerzone patrole, lub przeprowadzać sabotaże przy nadarzających się okazjach, teraz mogły uderzać w kolumny pancerne oraz większe formacje Gwardii Imperialnej - i wychodzić zwycięsko. Zastosowanie na szeroką skalę technolgii niewidzialności spowodowało rozpoczęcie nowego stadium wojny. Przewaga Tau ponownie zaczęła rosnąć, a ich uścisk na Prefectii stawał się silniejszy z każdym kolejnym dniem. Odwrót i kontratak Źródła *''War Zone Damocles: Kauyon (str. 5-101) Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Białe Szramy Kategoria:Krucza Gwardia